


Mean Ones Series (Oneshots)

by LaurensILoveYouALot



Series: Mean Ones Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Humilation, Name Calling, Shopping, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurensILoveYouALot/pseuds/LaurensILoveYouALot
Summary: Rafael and the gang are going on crazy adventures. And you're embarking on the journey!





	Mean Ones Series (Oneshots)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael decided it would be fun to tease you.

Rafael sighed, looking up at you. "Why'd you wake me up so early?" He muttered, pushing you away.

"Becauseeee! I don't want you to be late for the mall."

"Oh shit, you're right!" He said, running out of bed and running in the shower.

You giggled at him, playfully rolling your eyes. "Oh boy."

Soon after you showered, you soon got to the mall. You huffed, walking with the girls. Janina and Emmy. You never liked Emmy because of how much she cheated on Daveed.

You soon went to Forever 21.

The other girls went to Victoria's Secret.

You weren't too fond on going there since Rafael probably wouldn't like the lingerie that you'd get.

After getting a few sweatshirts, you walked into Hot Topic, seeing Rafael and the boys, Uktarsh, Daveed and Nico.

You covered Rafael's eyes teasingly. "Guess whooo~"

"Daveed, if you're pretending to be Y/N, it's working."

You kissed his neck.

"Woahwoahwoahwoah." He said, backing away and sneaking away from your grasp.

You smiled, putting your hands behind your back. "Hi, Rafa."

Rafael held you tightly. "Don't tease me like that in public, princess." He muttered into your ear, making you flustered.

* * *

 

After an afternoon of teasing, Rafael had had enough. He pinned you against the bathroom wall, biting on your ear, teasingly. "Finally. You're gonna realize how it feels to be teased, princess."

 


End file.
